User blog:Disenthrall/Vera Empire
I created Vera Empire on April 26, 2015 at 10:26 PST. I really actually just forgot everybody's username that was in the tribe but I was the leader of it for about 3 hours until I had math class. People were divided into subdivisions and some people were leaders of them. The tribe thrived and soon dominated the whole game, that is, until the leader of the Building and Chemistry subdivision (one of the first people to join the tribe) left. Shortly after he left, many people left and then soon I left. Subdivisions There were 4 subdivisions. The Building and Chemistry subdivision, the Cooking subdivision, the Mining and Farming subdivision and the Independent subdivision. When I mean a subdivision doesn't become a subdivision, it means the leader left and/or the subdivision no longer exists. Building and Chemistry Subdivision The Building and Chemistry subdivision had the least amount of members in the subdivision. It was also the first to no longer be a subdivision. The leader of this subdivision was responsible for all the forts and bombs the members lived in and had. The Building and Chemistry subdivision was the first one to be created. Mining and Farming Subdivision The Mining and Farming subdivision had the most amount of members in the subdivison. It was one of the most important subdivision but it was also the second one to no longer be a subdivision. The leader of this subdivision was responsible for all the iron, steel, mithril, gold, coal, sulfur and bluesteel the tribe had. Cooking Subdivision The Cooking subdivision was the subdivision that thrived the most. I handed off my leadership to the leader of this subdivision. The leader of this subdivision was responsible for the food the tribe gotten and the food shops that were operating. This was no problem because many people in the tribe had many gold coins as they were mass produced to buy the food from the shops the leader opened. Foreigners from the tribe were also allowed to buy from the tribe's shops but not by gold coins but by iron and steel. McDebbie's was the most successful shop generating 30 gold coins in profit. It's food were bought from Mainland Groceries, another one of the tribe's company. Independent Subdivision The Independent Subdivsion was a subdivision that people joined if they did not want to do a specific job or go under a leader's command. This subdivision had no leaders and people in this subdivision could do whatever they want under no command, however some rules applied to them. They were not supplied by the tribe and were kind of like soloists, except the subdivision worked together to do some of the things they did. Companies Vera Empire had four companies, with McDebbie's being the most successful and the first company. McDebbie's This company was sort of a fast food place. It sold sandwiches (2 slices of bread with fish in the middle), fish, teraphyx meat, a variety of juice, chicken, and many many more. The shop was on a dock placed in the middle of the ocean. Sometimes the line extended out of the dock and the people at the end of the line had to swim. It had a harbor for parking space and many of it's food menu items were 1-2 gold coins (for tribe members) and 1-2 refined iron (for tribe foreigners). Paradise Fried Chicken This company was made to compete with McDebbie's. The only menu item was fried chicken but it failed and lost 3 gold coins in profit. Mainland Groceries This company shipped food to food companies from Mainland. The items that were shipped included corn, chicken, eggs and beef. Many of the items that were shipped only costed 0.25 gold coins. Hunter's Fish Hunter's Fish only had 1 customer and only generated 1 gold coin in profit. It sold eels. Bases/Forts Vera Empire had three bases/forts. Fort Deathwater Fort Deathwater was a fort built on top of Deathwater Cave. The fort was built by the leader of the Mining and Farming subdivision. There were farms that produced mushrooms, apples and berries on top of it along with a press where gold coins were made. Fort Magma Fort Magma was one of the most busiest, smallest and messiest forts. Steel was mass produced here and so were bombs, because of the supply of iron, coal, and sulfur. Temporary Spring Base Temporary Spring Base (yes, that's the name) was as the name states, a temporary base on Spring Island. It mass produced bread and other things. It was one of the bases when the tribe had just started. Economy Vera Empire had a stable economy. Inflation was rare. About 100 gold coins were in circulation, that may sound like a lot but the tribe had 8 members. Many meat and bread were always at a fixed priced of 1-2 gold coins. Ores were mostly 2-3 gold coins. The economy was born when McDebbie's was founded. Near Extreme Inflation Vera Empire came close to a near extreme inflation when there was an oversupply of gold, an accident made by the Mining and Farming subdivision. Raids Vera Empire was rarely involved in raids, the people that would do the raids were the people in the Independent Subdivision. The rare raids did however devastate a lot of people. Raids were mostly conducted if another tribe provoked any member of Vera Empire. Vera Empire did get raided before by a member that betrayed the tribe but the traitor did get defeated. The traitor had bluesteel armor and mithril weapons. The Massive Raid The Massive Raid was a raid lead by me. It was a raid against another tribe that had bombed some of the forts Vera Empire had. Vera Empire won the raid. Burning Bento A team settling on Bento was raided for no reason. The raid was lead by a self-declared leader in the Independent Subdivision. The island set on fire with mostly the Bluesteel Igniter as the main tool to set things on fire. All the buildings on the island were burned and the team fled. Category:Blog posts